Heart as a source of experience
Is the "heart" a source of experience? Many conventional beliefs about the nature of human consciousness and how humans personally experience the world arise from Folk Psychology. Folk Psychology provides easy-to-adopt beliefs about the nature of human mental faculties that are based on common, everyday experiences, but these beliefs are typically not subjected to rigorous experimental testing. Within the science of Psychology, the elements of Folk Psychology have been tested and found to be largely misleading. Humans cannot be aware of the mechanistic basis of their mental processes by introspective analysis of their own thoughts. By tracing human mental abilities to their source in the brain, Psychology has shown that human mental faculties are the product of brain activity. The Folk Psychology idea that the heart is an organ for emotion or other mental processes has found no support within science. The relationship between the heart and emotion is simple: certain emotional responses generated by the brain result in changes in autonomic nervous system-mediated regulation of heart function. When people are emotionally excited, they feel their heart speed up and beat stronger. Key portions of the brain that control emotions include the Amygdala. For a good treatment of this topic and modern views of heart and soul, see Dan Dennett's book Freedom Evolves. Heart as a metaphor. Some people who would place all mental/emotional functions in the brain see no problem speaking metaphorically of the human "heart" as a source of emotion and intuition. It does not matter what we call these important aspects of humans. They do not become any less important if we accept the fact that they are generated by the brain. Lyricus Teaching indicates specific functions for the "energetic heart": "Your emotional history—every nuance—is recorded and inscribed within the circuits of your heart." -Teacher and: Teacher: First and foremost, it is vital to understand the heart. The heart is so much more than a physical muscle pumping blood. This is only the surface manifestation of nothing less than the source of your intuitive intelligence. The energetic heart is the source template of the physical heart. Student: The source template? Teacher: As the physical heart distributes life-giving oxygen to the body, so does the energetic heart distribute intuitive intelligence to the mind. The energetic heart is the source template for the formation of the physical heart, and more than this, it is the point of connection to the highest form of consciousness from which your inner voice arises. "Similarly, the heart itself consists of different layers of consciousness, and each 'layer' has an intelligence of perception and expression. This intelligence is linked to the brain and higher mind, so that the human instrument is capable of expressing from any dominant frequency or sphere of the multiverse." -Teacher and: Student: So the heart is the multiverse inside each of us? Teacher: It is the gateway to the multiverse because of its ability to decode emotional frequencies from the highest levels of the multiverse and express them into three-dimensional environments through a human instrument. "The heart operates at the highest frequency within the human instrument. Emotions are even faster than the speed of thought. They operate outside of time/space when they are in resonance with the higher circuits of the multiverse." -Teacher It is also stated that words can form "visual pictures in your heart." Teacher: Visualization is not confined to a specific position in the body or head. It can be placed anywhere by projection. Teacher: Whatever images are projected upon the heart region, they are energized. To the degree you can visualize the image clearly, project it to your heart area and imbue it with your heart's core emotions, you will send a more potent signal to your higher brain. It is this potency that the higher brain responds to. Teacher: Just as the physical heart has an energetic or quantum counterpart, so does the brain. These two organs and their peripheral systems—at both the physical and quantum levels—are completely integrated, in a manner which science is only now beginning to understand. It is not that the heart transmits an order to the brain, and the brain, detecting the potency of the directive elects to act on it or not. The heart and brain are a unified system that cycles and recycles energy, information, and intelligence within the human instrument. This system operates with greater effectiveness, in terms of expressing its innate intelligence in three-dimensional environments, when it is entrained to the core heart energy of compassion and understanding. Comment: It seems like it should be possible for "teacher" to explain the type of energy thst is "recycled" between the "energetic heart" and the brain. If so, this might allow a method for scientific analysis of the "energetic brain" and how it interacts with the physical brain. We are told that it is a "quantum or energetic heart." Does this mean that the "quantum" (energetic) heart is distinct from the "physical"? This is hard to reconcile with conventional meanings of these terms by which quantum mechanics provides conventional understanding of physical reality. Teacher: The heart and brain systems were designed to enable those who were able to apply their imaginations from the core heart frequencies to access the higher frequency, higher intelligence of the genetic mind. This access made them the prophets and philosophers of humanity—the wisdom bearers that elevated all of humanity. The Wingmakers/Lyricus material also states that particular brain regions (thalamus) are key for access to the genetic mind. "the quantum heart distributes light via visual energy and emotional authenticity to the borders of the human instrument. The light distribution technique is to imagine light circulating—unimpeded—throughout the expansive you." -Teacher Teacher: The human instrument consists of the physical body, emotional system, and the facets of the mind. The grid that interconnects these elements and causes them to operate efficiently as a system is similar to the veins and arteries of the physical body. This grid conveys light that in turn unifies a quantum field and allows it to operate independently of the multiverse. We sometimes refer to this individuated grid as the expansive you. Comment: This seems to indicate that it is light that links the physical body to both the non-physical mind and the "energetic heart". It would be a trivial detail for "teacher" to mention the wavelength of this light and its other properties. "there are filaments of light that diverge from your quantum heart and connect you to a broader grid. This grid is the source of your existence as a physical being." -Teacher Teacher: If you can access your intuitive intelligence, in a sense, increase the bandwidth of your connection to the light energy grid that supports you, a single word can catapult you into understanding, when before a hundred books left you in ignorance. Intuitive intelligence is the potency of the quantum heart trickling into the three dimensional world. It is the key to the knowledge that matters. For this knowledge changes everything in the dimensions of the past, present and future. Comment: What technologies can we use to detect the "light energy grid"? (e.g. Virtual Scanning, and Strannik (Virtual Scanning) System) Category:Science of the Soul